Un ligero incidente
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: [One-shot improvisado] Miette decide hacerle una "pequeña" broma a Serena, pero por obra del destino, no sale como lo planea.
**nNota: Pokemon es propiedad de nintendo y de Satoshi Tajiti, la trama me pertenece.**

 **No** s encontramos en ciudad Santalune, después de la liga pokemon nuestros heroes iban de camino a cuidad luminalia, durante el viaje se encontraron a Miette quien los acompaño a la ciudad.

Miette: Wow...enserio quedaste en la final.-pregunto la chica sorprendida.

Ash: Asi es, esta vez estuve cerca de cumplir mi sueño...pero estoy seguro que a la siguiente me proclamare como campeón de la liga...¿cierto pikachu?.-pregunta y su pokemon asiente.

Serena: Ten por seguro que lo lograras.-de repente observa que el cielo se empieza a obscurecer.-creo que ya esta anocheciendo.

Clemont: Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos al centro pokemon.

Ash: Tienes razón, mañana continuaremos...Miette ¿Vienes?.-aquella pregunta no le agrado tanto a la pelimiel.

Miette: Seguro...de todos modos quería llegar al centro pokemon.

Ya una vez en el centro pokemon, los chicos pidieron sus habitaciones, para suerte de Serena y desgracia de Miette, el azabache compartía habitación con Serena.

Cuando terminaron de organizarse, todos fuero al comedor a cenar.

Serena: Ya que los certámenes de performance pokemon terminaron...¿Que haras ahora?

Miette: A decir verdad no lo se...tal vez acompañe a Ash a Kanto y demos un pequeño viaje.-decía de manera coqueta causándole celos a la pelimiel, pero para suerte de todos, Ash estaba centrado mas en la comida que en la conversacion.

Serena: ¿Que estas diciendo?.-pregunto enfadada.

Miette: No es para que te enojes, ademas...-se acerca a su oido.- "ya tuviste tu oportunidad...ahora es mi turno".-eso si iba a causar un gran lio.

Ash: Oigan chicas...¿Pasa algo?-pregunto una vez dejo el plato vacio a un lado para unirse al tema.

Serena: N-no...de nada- respondió nerviosa, para después ponerse a pensar.

Miette: No nos hagas caso Ash, son solo cosas de chicas ¿Verdad Serena?

En esos momentos Chespin y Pacham empezaron a pelear, empezaron a correr por todo el lugar llamando la atención de los presentes.

Clemont: Chespin...deja de correr.-decía preocupado para después tratar de detenerlos, seguido por Serena.

Serena: Tu y yo no hemos terminado.-dijo para después retirarse.

Bonnie: Porque siento que algo saldrá mal.-decía pensativa la menor del grupo.

Mas tarde, todos se retiraron a dormir, sin embargo, Miette logro escuchar que Ash tomaría una ducha antes de descansar, por lo que la chica decidió hacer una jugada un tanto pesada.

Asi que entro a la habitación del chico silenciosamente, se escabullo hacia la ducha y entro haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Miette: "Cuando Serena vea lo que hare con su amado Ash sin duda se volverá loca".-pensaba la chica mientras un ligero sonrojo y una mirada picara se le aparecía en el rostro.

Ya dentro del baño, empezó a sacarse la ropa, en ese momento se oye como alguien quiere abrir la puerta del baño, para la peliverde significaba que la pelimiel tenia la misma idea por asi decirlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la cortina de la regadera, tomo al chico de los hombros y sin dejarlo decir nada, le planto un beso en los labios.

Y ahí es donde cometio un "ligero" error...

Cuando la puerta abrió totalmente, se mostraba a un joven de pelo azabache, quien se encontraba totalmente vestido y sin señales de haberse empapado por lo menos el cabello, y que miraba sorprendido y confundido la situación que estaba mirando.

Cuando Miette noto esto, se puso en shock, lentamente empezó a postrar la mirada hacia la persona que tenía enfrente, solo para toparse con unos ojos azules que la miraban en el mismo estado en que se encontraba ella.

Serena, quien tambien se percató de la presencia inoportuna del chico, intento soltarse del agarre de Miette, pero al intentarlo causo que ambas se resbalaran, cayendo al piso y terminando en una posición algo comprometedora.

Ash: C-chicas, si quieren privacidad...eh...adiós.-rápidamente salio corriendo del lugar sin decir nada.

Serena: Espera Ash, no es lo que parece...-rapidamente se levanta, toma una toalla para cubrirse y dsle en busca del moztasa para darle una explicación, dejando a la peliverde tirada, quien estaba meditando la situación.

Miette: No se si sea por el hecho de que Ash me viera desnuda o por besar a Serena...pero algo de esto...me gusto.-decía un tanto pensativa mientras tenis una pequeña hemorragia nasal.-debería hacer esto mas seguido.


End file.
